Distractions
by EmBonesAddict
Summary: Temperance Brennan is distracted. By Booth of course. B/B. Story better than summary. So, read please?
1. Thoughts and an Invitation

A/N : Hey guys. I've been thinking about writing a new story for a while now and this little idea came to mind yesterday so I decided to go for it. Rated T for language. _Italics _are of course character thoughts. Well, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own Bones. I wish I did, but I don't. And sadly, I am not paid for my fanfics.

* * *

><p>Temperance Brennan was distracted.<p>

She had been trying to write a new chapter for her book for two hours now and she hasn't got more than a line.

The worst part was that she couldn't stop letting her mind wander off to things she didn't need to be thinking about.

And by that she meant Booth of course.

_What is wrong with me? Booth is my co-worker, nothing else! _She thought to herself.

_But you want him to be more._

She jumped and shook that thought off, trying once again to concentrate on her writing. Which of course failed for the hundredth time that day.

She desperately wished that Booth would just walk in with a case for her to concentrate on.

She needed to get her mind off of him, and quick. She could almost see him walk up to her office and lean against the door frame like he always does.

_I wonder what Booth would look like shirtless. Now that would be sexy as - - - _

Her thoughts were cut short by a knock at the door. She flashed back to reality trying to slow down her heart rate that had sped up from her thoughts of Booth.

She looked up to see Booth, exactly how she imagined him moments before. Casually leaned against the door frame smiling at her.

"Hey, Bones. How's it going?"

She smiled back at him. It was hard not to smile back when he looked at her that way. She wondered when she had started to melt at the sight of his smile.

"Fine I guess. How about you?" She replied.

"I'm good. Why so down?" She could actually see the flash of concern in his eyes.

_When did Booth start worrying about how I felt?_

"Just having some trouble keeping my mind on my writing. It just keeps wandering off to other things."

"Is it that hard to keep your mind off of me, Bones?" She could hear the teasing in his voice and see the obvious smirk he had on his lips at the statement.

_Yes, that's exactly the problem! _Her mind screamed.

"Keep dreaming Booth!" Was her quick reply. Even though she wore a smirk exactly to match his, she hoped he couldn't tell she was lying."

_I wish it was more than a dream. _Booth thought.

_Whoa, since when did I start liking Bones?_

Too bad for him he didn't get a chance to answer that question.

"Hello? Earth to Booth!"

"Huh?" he replied. Still partly dazed from his thoughts.

"You kind if left Earth there for a minute, Booth."

_I wonder what he was thinking about? I hope it was me._

"Oh why don't you just shut up!" Brennan muttered to herself trying to stop her mind from acting up.

"Did you say something?" Booth asked confused.

"Oh uh no. Anyways do we have a case?"

_God, I need to stop before he thinks I've gone crazy!_

"Actually, we don't have a case." He replied while looking at her beautiful features.

Sometimes he caught himself staring at her while she was examining a body or looking over a file. Those were the times when he was glad that she tends to be clueless when it come to things outside of science.

She smiled at the thought that he didn't just come to her office because they had a case.

"Oh, well why'd you come then?" She wondered out loud.

"I figured if you weren't busy you could leave early for the day and we could go get some dinner." He smiled at her hoping she would say yes.

"Well, sure. Dinner sounds good and I am pretty hungry. Let me just go tell Zack and Hodgins what I need them to do." She smiled back at him once again. Glad to be getting out of the office for a little while. Even though it was with the source of her distraction that has been causing her problems all day.

"Ok sounds good. I'll be waiting for you in the lot." He stated before turning on his heel and walking out into the hallway.

_Booth came all the way down here just to ask me to have dinner? This should be interesting._

She the grabbed her coat, turned and walked out of her office to find Zack and Hodgins. Almost tripping over a chair because she was so set on hurrying to get to Booth.

Temperance Brennan was having dinner with Seely Booth. And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>AN : There is definitely one more chapter coming up soon. Maybe two, it just depends on how it plays out. Flames are accepted, just please don't be too hard. Thanks. - Emily.


	2. Dinner

A/N : Ok everyone. I got this chapter up quicker than I expected to. This is going to be the last chapter of this story. Hopefully I'll have another new one up soon. I'm still debating on whether or not to try my luck on a NCIS fic. Well, tell me what you think. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer : See 1st Chapter.

* * *

><p>She didn't think it was a date.<p>

Was it? The thought of him actually asking her to dinner as more than friends didn't even cross her mind when he showed up in her office earlier.

Now, she wasn't so sure.

It wasn't that he had mentioned it being a date, because he hadn't.

It was the fact that they weren't just at Sid's or any other casual restaurant. They were at a fancy Italian restaurant with the white table cloths and the fancy entrees. The kind of place you would go on a date and not just on a casual outing with a friend.

So was it a date? She didn't know, but she sure as hell didn't plan on asking Booth.

If it wasn't a date and he only asked her as a friend he would think she wanted to be more. Which of course she did. But if he didn't want more, she didn't want him to know how she felt.

And if it was a date and she asked he would think she was stupid for not automatically knowing and that would just be plain awkward.

Honestly, she didn't know what to do.

She was snapped out of her inner arguing by, of course, Booth.

"What are you getting, Bones?"

"Um, uh, well-"

_Shit! Why didn't I read the menu?_

She quickly scanned the menu looking for something that she would eat.

_Perfect!_

"I think I'm going to have the Chicken Alfredo. What about you?" She gave him a nervous smile. Still wondering what exactly this was that they were doing.

He smiled back at her. _God she is beautiful._

"I'm going for the Spaghetti."

"Sounds good." She stated, not actually thinking about the spaghetti but more thinking about how she was going to casually see if this was a date or not.

The waitress came to take the orders and she kept smiling at Booth. It was like she was a dog waiting to be pet.

As Booth told the waitress what he wanted Brennan found herself getting more and more ticked off the more that damn waitress smiled at him!

_God why doesn't she just go buy a hotel room and hand him the key? It wouldn't be any more obvious than what you're doing now! And I miss things like this half of the time!_

She started to wonder when it started bothering her that other women found Booth attractive.

_Just face it, Tempe. You like him and you know it, so just admit it to yourself._

Meanwhile Booth was having the same problem across the table.

_What the hell is this woman doing. She is being completely impulsive and rude. I he know she can obviously see that Temperance is my date. Thank god my orders done. Now stop looking at me!_

The waitress turned to Brennan and her smile disappeared. She obviously wasn't thrilled to be serving the sexy man's date.

"Yes?" was her dull, rude attempt at asking what Brennan wanted to order.

_Well first you can stop being a bitch._

Brennan made sure to say her order in the happiest voice she could have. "Yes, I would like the Chicken Alfredo with a Sweet Tea." She even managed to force out a sly smile and a look that said 'that's right bitch, I know what you want. Too bad he is with me!'

_If she wants to be a bitch. I can be just the same. _She thought with a quick smirk to herself.

The waitress mumbled something about their food being out shortly and walked away.

Booth had watched the exchange between Temperance and the waitress and wondered when she had become so aware of others actions.

If a guy would have been flirting with her she wouldn't even have realized it, but somehow she managed to see that the waitress was hitting on him and go all out to out-bitch the woman.

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled almost getting lost in his amazing chocolate brown eyes.

That caused Booth to leave his inner monologue and smile back at her. It seems like they just sat there looking into each others eyes for an eternity. But, of course, it was only a couple of minutes. They were soon interrupted by the impulsive waitress bringing their food.

This time, she didn't dare smile at Booth.

That made Brennan smile broadly at the waitress as she thought about how she scared the younger woman.

They ate their meals talking about anything and everything that they could think of, except for work of course. Neither of them wanted to talk about the one thing that they spent the most of their time doing. They just wanted to get away from it all.

Honestly, it was the best night either of them had experienced in a very long time.

The waitress dropped off the bill to the table and both Booth and Brennan reached for it.

"Come on, Bones. Let me get this. My treat." Booth smiled at her and there was no way she could say no to him.

"Ok. Thank you, Booth." She replied wearing a smile to match his.

After Booth paid the bill he picked up Brennan's coat and held it out for her. She put it on and they left the restaurant to Booth's SUV.

They made the drive to Brennan's house in companionable silence. It was comfortable, almost like it happened all the time. It just felt right to be going to dinner together. With Booth driving her home after.

When they arrived at Brennan's house Booth got out quickly and opened her door for her. She smiled her thanks and he walked her to her door.

"Booth, I'd invite you in but I really need to get to work on my book." She really wanted him to come in, but she knew that she needed to get to writing considering she got no work done today.

"It's ok, Bones." He smiled at her again. "I know you need to get to work. Got to make that book a best seller."

She laughed at his comment. "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time."

He wondered why he suddenly felt so nervous. "Me too. I'm really glad you could come. I figured when I asked you out you'd hit me."

That time she almost burst out laughing. "I wouldn't hit you, Booth!"

"Yeah, because you haven't hit me before or anything." He smirked at her.

She remembered the many times she had hit him in the past and laughed to herself.

"Ok, so I would hit you but I didn't. That has to count for something." She smiled at him.

"It does, Bones." He smiled. "So, I have one last question before I leave."

A confused look cover her features and Booth smiled. She was always so cute when she was confused.

"What?" she asked still holding the look.

He took a step closer to her and touched her hand. "Does this mean I get a second date?"

She smiled. Not just because he wanted a second date, but because she finally knew that this was a date.

"Yes, Booth. You do get a second date."

His smile beamed even brighter than it already was. He then stepped even closer to her and bent his head down slowly. Giving her time to back out if she wanted to.

She took that as her cue and reached up to close the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Like they were testing the waters.

When they pulled away from lack of air they were both smiling like idiots.

They both said goodnight and Booth promised to call her tomorrow to set up their next date.

With one last quick kiss Booth was gone and Brennan was left on the doorstep wondering why neither of them realized how they felt sooner.

She went in and sat down at her laptop to work on her book. As she looked at the empty screen she still couldn't concentrate.

Temperance Brennan was distracted. But, this time she liked it.

* * *

><p>AN : Well, there you have it. The End. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for my support and for reading. - Emily.


End file.
